frlxffandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 1 Log
I've finally decided to leave Bretonia and to try my luck in the Border Worlds. Despite what Tobias says, I can't sit around Leeds for the rest of my life and fix up other people's ships while more and more alien ruins are being discovered. They say that only 11% of the Border Worlds have been charted yet and hundreds of unknown planets await discovery. I'm starting this personal Neural Net Log to keep track of my travels and adventures. ---- After two weeks of travel, I finally managed to get to the Sigma system cluster. The trip through the Independent Worlds turned out to be much more dangerous than I thought. I was lucky several times that police patrols happened to be in the area when pirates wanted to blast me out of the stars. Anyway, word has it that there are a number of uncharted systems in this area of space. I will try to find out more information. ---- It's been six weeks since my last entry. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out anything about alien ruins or uncharted systems. Very frustrating. The only thing I've heard was that there's been sightings of strange ships out near Sigma 17. Who knows. The good news is that I've managed to hook up with a captain of a Republican Shipping convoy. He's transporting a large shipment of Boron from Mainz to Honshu, but wants to keep the profits for himself. We agreed to meet on Kurile tomorrow. We'll see, maybe luck is on my side this time. ---- Well, I did the deal. I'm now the proud owner of over a ton of Boron. I put all my savings into this deal. It's not entirely legal, but here in the Border Worlds, nobody really pays too much attention to this. I've been in contact with a man named Lonnigan, apparently a hired gun representing Samura Heavy Industries. He says his clients might be interested in the shipment. ---- I met Lonnigan as planned on Kurile yesterday and we came to an agreement on the price. The plan is to meet on Freeport 7 tomorrow to seal the deal on the ore shipment. If everything works out they'll owe me a million credits. It's the deal of a lifetime. ---- I still can't quite believe it. Lonnigan and I had just signed the deal when the attack occurred. We barely made it out alive. From the time the alert started, we only had a few moments before the station blew up. Hundreds of people weren't so lucky. I actually had to carry Lonnigan to the life pod because the bulkhead collapsed during the attack and hit him in the head. He's been unconscious ever since. The medics assure me that he'll recover. I certainly hope so. We're currently on a rescue ship en route to Manhattan but things aren't looking so good. I lost my ship and my ore shipment blew up with the rest of the station. All I have left is 500 credits. That wouldn't even buy me a ticket back to Leeds on a waste disposal freighter. ---- Well, after several days of travel, we finally arrived on Manhattan. It was about time, the rescue ship was everything but a pleasant experience. The other eight survivors simply wouldn't stop talking about what had happened on Freeport 7. Speculations were running wild, and just about everybody was accused at one point or another. Some were convinced Chancellor Niemann was behind the attack, and others accused Governor Tekagi. A Krueger rep assured me that Samura was the only possible group that had an interest in destroying Freeport 7. After a whole lot of useless debate, the majority seemed to agree in the end that The Order was behind it. Anyway, I have to say Manhattan is everything that Tobias made it out to be: a single giant city that covers almost the entire planet. They say that over 220 million people live here - unbelievable. The medics just took Lonnigan to intensive care in Medical. They said it'll take a while until he's released. No matter how long it takes, I'll stay in Manhattan until he recovers. After all, we had signed the deal already. In teh meantime, I should find a job. My 500 credits won't last long. Maybe there is someone in the bar who could give me a lead. ---- Nice, after all I've been through. The bar here doesn't even carry a Sidewinder Fang. The bartender served me a Liberty Ale -- definitely the only one I'll ever drink -- but after talking for a while, he gave me something else, which was at least decent. He also pointed me to a Liberty Security Force officer who might have a job for me. Her name is Jun'ko Zane. She's talking to some guy right now. I guess it's okay for me to interrupt and see if she has something for me. ---- I talked to her. At first she seemed pretty annoyed that I interrupted her conversation, but after she heard that I was on Freeport, she was a lot nicer. Seems like I could be in luck! She's looking for a freelancer right now and said that she'd be in the equipment room later. I also have to remember to call her Juni, not Jun'ko. I'll definitely look her up - it sounds promising. ---- Refusing Juni's Offer: I looked up Juni in the equipment room. She offered me an old and pretty crappy ship and a few thosuand credits if I help escort a convoy of Food and medical supplies. Right now, I'm not really interested, but she said the offer would still stand if I come back later. She was certainly not pleased that I turned her down and told me that she's my best chance for getting a ship. She could well be right. We'll see. ---- Accepting Juni's Offer: I took the job. Juni offered me an old surplus Starflier and a few thousand credits. The ship is old and doesn't have Jump Gate access, but it's better than nothing. As long as I'm waiting for Lonnigan to recover, I don't mind hanging around in the New York System for a while. The mission itself seems easy enough: escort a convoy of Food and medical supplies from Fort Bush to Planet Pittsburgh. I don't really know where any of these places are, but she said the mission should be easy. I'm supposed to hook up with the mission CO King in space above Manhattan. Juni said my ship will be moved to the launch pad. All I have to do is get ready and launch into space.